


The Orb

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Angel meets up with my AU Angel and company at the Hyperion, post S5.  Takes place after "Two Men, Four Babies and a Wedding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley sat with his face so close to the scroll his nose nudged up against the parchment. It looked as if he thought he could discern meaning through osmosis. Angel crept up behind him. “Happy Anniversary.” he whispered in Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley jumped in his chair and turned around. “Angel. You scared me out of half of my life. Please don’t do that again.” he scolded.

Angel smiled at him indulgently. “I promise.” He held out from behind his back nine yellow roses and a box of licorice.

Wesley returned his smile. “What are these for?” he asked happily.

Angel leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I told you, Happy Anniversary. We have been married nine months today.” he announced.

Wesley cocked one eyebrow. “Well, I thought we were going to celebrate at the one year mark. It is traditional.”

Angel shrugged. “I couldn’t wait. Don’t you like the flowers?” he asked with a hurt tone.

Wesley stood up and hugged him tightly. “Yes. They are my favorite. I was just startled. Thank you. You are very sweet. *And* my favorite candy. “ He kissed Angel on the cheek. “I love you. Let me go get a vase.” 

Wesley walked out of the room holding the flowers. Angel sat in Wesley’s chair and looked at the notes he had been working on. Wesley had transcribed all of the prophecies in the Babylonian scroll except for this last one. Some of the glyphs were giving him trouble. He had scribbled the words “double, twin, two ???” and “seraphim, cherub, angel???”. Angel noticed in the corner he had also drawn a doodle of a heart with the word ‘Angel’ written in it. He smiled to himself. God, he loved Wesley. 

He heard Wesley’s footfalls coming back and he turned. Wesley came in with the vase he had arranged the roses in. He put them on his desk and bent forward to smell them. “Thank you, Angel. They are heavenly. And you got nine. I didn’t realize you were so sentimental.” He opened the box of candy and ate a piece. “Mmm, these are quite good. “ Wesley leaned forward and brushed his lips against Angel’s mouth. “I love you so much.” he breathed quietly. Angel slowly licked across Wesley’s lips to enjoy the sweetness of the candy.

Wesley straightened up. “I didn’t get you anything though. I feel badly about this. ” he said contritely.

Angel stood. “I only want you, Wes. Don‘t worry about it. I‘m glad you liked the gifts. Where is Connor? And everyone else?” he asked.

Wesley gave him a coy smile. “I put Connor to bed about an hour ago. He was busy most of the day in his playroom with Lorne and Fred. I think Lorne fell asleep too. Connor can wear out even the most energetic person. Fred and Cordy and Doyle were playing Monopoly and I think Gunn and Anne haven’t come home yet. They are most likely at the teen center if you need me to call them.” Wesley’s hand hovered above the telephone.

Angel shook his head. “No. I just wanted to see if we were alone.”

Wesley smile got bigger. “I think we are. Should I be worried?”

Angel reached out and pulled him into an embrace. “Maybe. Let’s go upstairs.”

Wesley took Angel’s hand, walked over to the stairs, and began clicking off the downstairs lights. He started up, Angel in tow and walked quietly through the nursery, clicking the doors shut behind them. “Is this what you had in mind?” Wesley teased, reaching under Angel’s shirt to caress his bare skin. 

Angel sighed. “Exactly. “ He quickly divested himself of his clothes and reached for Wesley. Wesley stood quietly and allowed Angel to completely undress him and gently push him back onto their bed. 

Angel lay on top of Wesley, placing his glasses on the nightstand, and relishing the feel of his body underneath him, warm and naked. It was easy to love Wesley; he was so giving, trusting, sweet. The darkness of their bedroom enveloped them in quietness, as if they were the last two people in the world. The only sound was Wesley’s panting as Angel kissed down his throat. “Angel.” he breathed. Just saying his husband’s name was balm to his soul. Angel was his world, his life, his salvation from loneliness.

“What?” Angel asked quietly against Wesley’s collarbone, nibbling on it the way he knew Wesley liked. Wesley’s body surged against him, wanting to be closer to Angel, melt into him.

“Nothing. “ he said. “Just Angel.” Wesley said, feeling the lightheadedness that came before complete surrender. 

“Oh. *Just* Angel.” Angel teased, licking his ears. 

Wesley pushed up against him. “Everything Angel.” he breathed.

Angel smiled against his neck. “Everything Wes.” he replied.

Wesley ran his hands down Angel’s body, enjoying the cool feel of his skin, the movement of the muscles in his back, the undulating feel of his hips. Wesley’s mouth twitched. Maybe it was time. He moved his hands to the nightstand drawer, feeling inside until his hands closed on what he was looking for. The vial from Spike. He clenched it hard in his fist and pushed it into Angel’s hands.

Angel stopped kissing Wesley and looked at his hand. “What’s this?” he asked.

Wesley wasn’t sure if he had made the right decision. He had thought that Angel would just take control so they wouldn’t have to discuss it. “Umm, it’s from Spike, remember?” he mumbled, looking away.

Angel reached over Wesley, switching on the nightstand light and turning the vial in his hand. “I remember. I didn’t even know we had this. Why did you hand it to me?”

Wesley felt his face blush and his chest felt tight. “I thought…I thought…I don’t know.” he finished.

 

Angel shook his head. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to Wes. I am very happy with the way things are right now. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable or unhappy.”

Wesley took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I want to. I just don’t know…how or anything. I’ve never…I’m…I’m learning everything over again being with you. It was just a few girlfriends before. I never touched any man in any romantic way, ever, before the night you kissed me in my room. Do you remember?”

Angel smiled. “Yes. I remember. I was afraid you would slap me, you looked so shocked. It took me over four hours to just get you undressed and under the covers with me. I remember reaching over to touch your stomach under the blankets and you jumped a mile. It was an incredible turn on, knowing that you were feeling these things for me alone, that I was receiving something from you that didn’t even exist for anyone else before. “

Wesley looked at him squarely. “I know you have been with a lot of people, sexually. I know that some of them were men, Spike included. I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me. I’m not exactly every body’s dream date.”

Angel brushed at Wesley’s hair with his fingers. “Wes, I love you. I am not disappointed in anything about you. Ever. Do you realize that the only time I was with other men was when I was soulless? When I was human it was just a series of tavern wenches and housemaids. I used sex to hurt someone when I was evil, Spike included. I liked to make him bleed and scream. It’s not something that I want to repeat with you. It is a sin I have to make up for, in my long list of things to atone for. Being with you is something that happened because I realized I was in love with you. This is new for both of us. You were my first boyfriend after I was souled by the gypsies. And you are the only person I‘ve ever married. So… I’m not sure where we are going with this conversation actually. What are you thinking about?”

Wesley looked at him shyly. “I want to if you do.”

Angel blinked. “Are you sure?” 

Wesley bit his lip and nodded once. Angel sighed. “Well, how about we say that if you feel like it, we can try, but if you are uncomfortable we can stop. Or if you don’t like it, we never have to do it again. And it won’t change anything between us, okay? Just having you beside me at night makes me happy, Wes, even if we didn’t do anything remotely sexual, alright?” he replied.

Wesley felt edgy. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or even why he had brought it up. Now it was between them and it needed to be finished one way or the other. “Okay.” he said in his best British schoolboy way, trying to regain control of his emotions. “What… what do I do, how should I move?”

Angel shook his head. “Whoa. Let’s stop. I really don’t want to do this like we are reading a diagram from a book. Let’s just go back to where we were before and if you still want to later, we’ll work it out, alright?”

Wesley shut off the light and reached up to kiss him. Angel pressed down into him, returning the kiss with deep passion and love while Wesley ran his fingers lightly down Angel’s torso. Angel kissed down his chest and belly, searching out Wesley’s erection. He took him in his mouth, enjoying the heat and vitality in him as Wesley moaned and scratched at the back of his neck. Angel pushed his mouth down harder, loving the way Wesley bucked under him, under his complete control. He felt Wesley push his hands down, stopping him. “What’s wrong?” Angel whispered. 

“Nothing. “ said Wesley. “I just want to keep this feeling, it will help me relax. Lay down.” 

 

Angel reluctantly moved off Wesley and lay down on his back. Wesley turned to him, panting like an animal, filled with unquenched lust. He raked his hands down Angel’s chest, hands shaking, searching out ways to please him. Angel closed his eyes. Wesley took him in his mouth, pausing every once in a while to catch his breath, shaking with excitement. Angel couldn’t take it anymore; he pushed Wesley off him and sat up, catching him in a fierce kiss. “Wesley!” he exclaimed.

Wesley pressed against him. “What do I do?” he breathed into Angel’s mouth.

Angel thought he was going to explode. He felt completely crazed. “How do you want this?”

Wesley shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know my options.”

Angel laughed softly. “Okay. How about you kneel in front of me, and we’ll see if that works for you?”

Wesley positioned himself in front of Angel, heart trip-hammering in his chest, erection painful with need, head swimming, unable to form coherent thoughts besides craving Angel to touch him all over until the fire inside his soul stopped burning. 

Angel knelt behind him, running his hands down Wesley’s back gently. He felt Wesley tremble uncontrollably and his skin broke into goose bumps in the warm room. Angel leaned forward. “Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Wesley shook his head violently. “No. Don’t stop.” He pressed the vial into Angel’s hands; it felt hot from Wesley crushing it in his palm.

Angel opened it and poured the liquid in his hand. It smelled sweet like lemons and felt slick like mineral oil. Angel rubbed it on himself, feeling it warm once it touched his skin. He knelt up against Wesley and reached around touching him gently. Wesley gasped from the erotic sensation of Angel’s hands covered with the warm oil. Angel could hear Wesley’s heart pounding and the whooshing noise of the blood in his veins; it was deafening in the quiet room. “Wes.” he said. 

Wesley flinched. He laughed penitently. “Sorry. I feel nervous. What?” he said.

“Come closer to me, on my lap. So I can hold you, okay?” Angel whispered.

Wesley nodded and inched backwards. He could feel Angel’s erection against him, pressing, seeking. He thought he was going to have a heart-attack, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take before passing out.

Angel ran his hands down Wesley’s back and around his waist, encircling his erection with his hands. Wesley pushed back against him, whimpering in his throat. Angel lost his ability to be calm and unhurried. He thrust himself into Wesley slowly, pressing his chest up against Wesley’s back. Wesley gasped, unsure if this was an agreeable feeling or not. He felt brief agony, and then intense discomfort. He wanted to pull away. He tried to control his breathing and ride it out. Angel was slow, holding him gently, making sure that Wesley continued to take pleasure in the feeling of his warm, slick hands. Wesley closed his eyes. The mixture of the pain and the ecstasy was confusing his brain, sending mixed signals. He thought he might start to cry and shuddered frenziedly. Angel thrust forward once more and then stopped to let Wesley adjust to the feeling. Angel’s hands moved quicker, urging Wesley towards orgasm. Wesley gasped for air, involuntarily writhing on Angel, realizing that the ache had finally stopped. He pushed himself down onto Angel’s lap, feeling less unsure and wanting to see if he could enjoy this new sensation. Angel groaned against his back. Wesley felt excited knowing that he was giving something so pleasurable to Angel. He pushed Angel’s hands away. “I don’t want this to be over so quick.” he whispered, thrusting back against him again. 

He could feel Angel grow harder inside him as he gripped Wesley’s hips and pulled him closer. Wesley tried to establish a rhythm reminiscent of his previous sexual knowledge. It seemed to have an overwhelming effect on Angel, who dug his fingers deeper into Wesley’s hips, causing a smarting sting that Wesley chose to ignore. He was exhilarated by the control he felt driving back against Angel. “God, Wesley, you are going to kill me.” Angel growled against his back, covering it with wet, insistent kisses.

“Should I stop?” Wesley asked concernedly, slowing then sitting quietly on Angel’s lap. Angel grabbed his waist. “Yes. I want to see your face.”

Angel pulled away from him. Wesley felt renewed pain but grit his teeth against it. It wasn’t as bad as before. Angel pushed him onto his back, covering his mouth with fervent kisses. He grabbed for the vial on the bed and put more oil in his hands. “You aren’t hurt, are you?” he whispered concernedly.

“No.” said Wesley. “I’m fine.” Angel slicked the oil on his erection and put his hands underneath Wesley’s back. He pushed himself back into him, moaning and shaking, touching their foreheads together. The heat from inside Wesley was incredible, like an oven or furnace, enveloping him completely. He lifted himself up on his hands, thrusting repeatedly, seeing the red haze of desire in his vision, caught up in the feel of Wesley writhing and breathless under him. He looked down into his husband’s face, Wesley’s mouth was parted slightly, cheeks flushed, eyes bright with desire; he looked beautiful. Angel knew his orgasm was near and pulled Wesley closer to him in an embrace. He felt Wesley climax under him against his belly, warm and rich; it drove Angel over the edge. His orgasm rocked through him like wild ocean waves. He heard Wesley gasp suddenly, unprepared for the sensation of Angel flooding into his body, but he slowly relaxed underneath him and finally sighed. Angel lay down on Wesley’s chest, feeling his heart under his ear slow down to its normal, steady beat. He pulled away from Wesley carefully, trying not to hurt him. Wesley’s body tightened against the odd feeling but then he curled up against Angel. 

“Are you okay?” Angel asked him with concern.

“Yes. I’m fine. I’m fine.” Wesley assured him, kissing him softly. 

Angel pulled him closer to hug against his whole body. “I love you, Wes.”

Wesley kissed him on the cheek softly. “I love you, Angel.”

Angel felt him roll over and reach for his glasses. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Wesley sat up. “I want to take a hot shower. I’ll be back soon, okay?” He got out of bed hesitantly and went into the master bathroom, shutting the door.

Angel lay in bed listening to the water run. He hoped Wesley was really alright. He didn’t want to be the same monster that repeatedly broke Spike’s jaw if he didn’t do what Angelus told him to.

The water shut off. Wesley came out with a white towel knotted around his waist, his hair wet and curling around his ears. Angel sat up. “I’m going to take a shower too, give you a little time alone, okay?”

Wesley nodded wordlessly and went to his bureau to retrieve pajamas. Angel went into the master bathroom and shut the door, taking as hot as shower as the water pipes allowed, infusing his skin with false warmth. He let the water run over his face for a long time, trying to decide how to talk to Wesley about what just happened between them. He couldn’t think of any good ideas so he decided he would just see what happened. He shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and came out into the bedroom.

Wesley was sitting up in bed reading. He looked up. “Is everything okay?” Wesley asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?” asked Angel, smiling at him.

“I don’t know.” Wesley shrugged. “I don’t know what to expect.”

Angel came over and sat at the edge of the bed. “If you mean am I hurt or damaged in some way, then no. If you mean did I enjoy it, then yes, because it was you. If you mean do I ever have to do it again, then no, not if you don’t want to.”

Wesley looked down and closed his book. “It was certainly different than anything I have ever experienced, obviously, but after the initial pain and shock, I… I liked it too. “ His cheeks burned pink. Angel knew he was wrestling with years of tutoring about what was right or wrong under Roger Wyndham-Pryce’s strict teachings. 

He looked up defiantly at Angel. “I liked it too.”

Angel smiled at him. “Okay.” he said simply.

Wesley smiled back. “Sorry. Do you think…”

Angel leaned over him, stroking his cheek. “What, Wes?”

Wesley looked down at his lap again. “Do you think that I can try it on you…sometime…maybe?” His breathing got faster as he tried to work through his embarrassment.

Angel raised his eyebrows. “Only if you want. It isn’t necessary. Actually, I never have because I was always the dominant one so… you would be the first.” he finished softly.

Wesley looked up at him surprised. “Oh. Well that is something I need to think about then, isn’t it?” he mused.

Angel took the glasses off Wesley’s face and put them down on the nightstand with his book. He reached up to shut off the light. Wesley settled back against the pillows. Angel pressed down on top of him, kissing him deeply. “I love you, Wes. Don’t ever forget that.”

Wesley reached him arms around Angel. “I couldn’t. I feel it every minute. “

Angel got into bed and settled himself in Wesley’s arms, quickly falling asleep. Wesley looked at the ceiling for awhile, feeling the weight of Angel beside him, remembering all the things that had happened to him these past few years. It was like his life had suddenly jumped the track from the destination he thought he was supposed to arrive at. As if something cataclysmic had occurred, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly the defining moment was. He shook his head. It’s probably nothing, he thought. I’m just over thinking things, as usual. He closed his eyes, kissed Angel’s forehead and drifted into dreams.

***********************************  
The Sewers

In a different place, another Angel lay face down in a sewer tunnel, grasping inside a crumbling hole in the wall for a thin, sickly looking rat. His fingers found it and the rat nipped at him. He kept grasping until he snapped the rat’s spine and pulled it from its hiding place. He hungrily bit into it, infusing his mouth with warm blood. Angel threw the dried carcass away from him and buried his face in his hands. He felt dirty and miserable. Dead inside. Which was funny, considering. But the memories of laughter and love and friends felt like a thousand unhealed wounds. It would have been better if Whistler had never found me, he thought. I thought I was one of them, a person. But it was all a lie. Everyone I loved is dead or gone. Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn. He had held Gunn after the battle, uselessly pressing his hand into the wound in Gunn’s side, feeling the life leave his body. If he died, there would be nothing left. Illyria and Spike had rushed him to the hospital. Angel had gone to retrieve Wesley’s body from Vail‘s mansion. Dark times. Spike came back a few hours later and told him Gunn had not made it past the emergency room doors before dying. Angel had pushed him away, seeking comfort by internalizing his pain. Then those crazy weeks at Wesley’s apartment when he thought he was going mad. And now the sewers again, his only true home. Rats his only companions. Angel thought he was probably going round the bend, all sack of hammers like Dru, but it didn’t matter. Spike would Shanshu, Illyria would go do whatever deposed gods did, and he would wait to die. He laid down in the filth and pulled his tattered coat closer around his body. His elbow hit something and knocked it against the far wall. Angel sat up to see what it was. Something round, made of glass or crystal. He picked it up and rubbed the dirt from it. Inside, a mist swirled. He was hypnotized by the images. It was him, but not. He looked happy; he was laughing, smiling. He saw himself joking with Willow, playing chess with David Nabbit, wrestling a TV remote away from Lorne so he could watch hockey, reading a newspaper comic over Anne’s shoulder at a breakfast table. All friends he had cared about. All people he missed. Why were they in the orb? What was this? His chest felt less constricted. Angel had a surge of hope. He continued to watch the orb, allowing the carefree images to soothe him. 

The next evening he left the sewers for the first time in weeks. He stumbled to Rick’s Magick shop where he used to purchase their magic supplies back when it was him and his crew at the Hyperion. Rick looked up surprised. “I don’t want any trouble mister. Just take the money out of the register and go.” he said guardedly.

Angel walked over to him. “I don’t want money. I want an explanation.” He plunked the orb down on the counter. “What is this?”

Rick picked it up. “It’s a personal orb. It shows your alter ego in another dimension. Where did you get it?” 

Angel explained that he found it in the sewer. Rick looked confused. “You didn’t buy it? But the magic only works for the buyer. I don’t…oh my goodness; this must have been magicked from the other dimension! Your alter ego sent it here and you found it. Wow! That is exciting. What did you see?” he asked.

Angel snarled at him. “A better place than this. How did the other me magick it here?”

Rick looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. My alter ego may have helped him. Maybe yours sent it to you as a gift, or an invitation.”

Angel looked up sharply. “An invitation? I can go there?”

Rick shrugged. “Sure. You have a connection now, a link between you two. You can bridge it. Look, I’ll show you the spell.” Rick walked over to the stacks of books and pulled out a dusty tome. He opened the old pages carefully and turned the book towards Angel. “See, just a few incantations, a few herbs, and you’ll be on vacation with yourself.” he said jokingly.

Angel pocketed the orb, tore the page from the book, walked over to the herbs counter, and grabbed a handful of supplies. He ripped open the front door, making the bell swing wildly overhead, and stalked out. “Hey!” he heard Rick yell out behind him. “Aren’t you going to pay for that?”

Angel kept his head down as he strode forward, intent on getting back to the sewers. “I’m getting out of here.” he thought with something that resembled joy. “I’m getting out.” He sat down in a quiet corner underground looking at the spell by the pale light through a sewer grate. He lit the herbs and waved them back and forth while incanting the familiar Latin. Angel waited. Nothing happened. He threw the herbs down in frustration and made a primal sound like a dying animal. A sudden jerk pulled at his stomach and he felt nauseous. The light disappeared and he was sucked inside a cold void. Angel screamed but there was no sound. He blacked out.

*********************************  
The Hyperion 

Wesley stretched his back and stood up from his desk. The damned scroll was giving him trouble. He had been working on it most of the day and he still wasn’t sure of several of the words. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to call it a day, go upstairs and make love with Angel. But Angel had left at sunset. Another visit to Sunnydale to see Willow and Tara. The babies, Maeve Alonna and Quinn Jordan, would be coming any day now. Wesley had wanted to go, but Connor had awoken with a cold that morning so he didn’t think he should make the young boy travel while he wasn’t feeling well. Angel had said he would stay with Connor, but Wesley had told him no, that he was better prepared to deal with human illness than Angel could be. He had kissed him goodbye almost an hour ago. It felt like ten. Wesley put down his pencil and decided to take a hot bath and catch up on some recreational reading. He never seemed to get through many chapters before Angel’s insistent fingers distracted him completely from the words. Not that he minded. Not in the slightest. He sighed and walked upstairs.

*****************************  
The Hyperion (later that night)

The light was so bright that he could feel the pinprick of pain resonating and bouncing behind his eyes. He felt a cold hardness under his back. A floor, he was on a floor. He struggled to see where he was, to blink away the blinding light that altered his sight. 

“Angel?” a soft voice asked, coming towards him. He could barely make out the shape of a thin blonde girl. “Angel, why are you here? I thought you were in Sunnydale.” The girl knelt down and touched his forehead. “You feel clammy. Here, let me help you up.” He allowed her to help him to his feet. Slowly, as if through a tunnel, his vision started to return. He looked at her concerned face. He knew her. Who was she? Anne. She was Anne. The teen shelter. 

“Angel. What happened? Did you have a car accident?” Anne asked, holding his arm. 

He struggled to speak but his throat felt dry like parchment paper and all he managed was a tiny wheeze. 

“Come on. I’ll help you upstairs. “ she said.

He allowed himself to be led across the floor. He looked around. This place, his old home, the Hyperion. Why was Anne here? He walked up the stairs, feeling the cool railing under his fingers. It was real. It wasn’t an illusion. He walked down the familiar hallway. She led him to a door. He desperately wanted to collapse. He was very tired and staggered against Anne. “Whoa there. Let’s get inside.” she said.

They walked into the room. It was painted in bright primary colors, the floor littered with teddy bears, blocks, crayons and toy cars. A little boy’s room. Anne must have children, he thought briefly. She walked through the room, opened the partition doors and turned on the overhead light. Angel saw a large bed. He staggered towards it. The room spun as he lay down. Anne touched his forehead again. “Shh. It’s okay. Just relax. I’m going to take off your shoes.” He felt her slip them off and quietly exit the room, shutting off the lights, leaving the room in total darkness. He began to feel calmer. The room had a soothing quality, ethereal and clean. The pillow had the faint scent of something familiar, heather, tea, and kindness; but before he could remember what it was, he felt the exhaustion pulling him down. He allowed the darkness to swallow him whole. 

Angel awoke a few hours late with a headache. He was incredibly thirsty. He felt a rustle off to the side of someone standing. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was worried.” Angel heard someone say in a gentle British voice. “I heated you some blood a little while ago, I hope it is still warm enough.” He felt something being pressed into his hands. A mug. He drank down quickly, feeling the strength began to return to his body. 

He attempted to talk. “Am I at the Hyperion?” he asked, his voice still rough.

“Of course. You are in our room. What happened? You were only gone a little over an hour before Anne came home and found you. Were you attacked by a demon, or something else?” The British voice asked, full of concern. 

Memories were bouncing in Angel’s head. That voice. It couldn’t be. He was gone. Angel struggled to sit up. The figure came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. “I missed you.” the voice said. The figure leaned forward and brushed warm lips across his own. Angel reared back in alarm. “Angel, what’s wrong?” The figure stroked at his cheek. Angel started to whimper. He felt the figure reach out and it turned on a small bedside lamp. “Angel?” 

Angel looked at the person sitting with him on the bed in disbelief. It couldn’t be. The blue-gray eyes, gentle and warm behind his glasses. Long thin hands. Caring voice. Wesley. But not. Different. Peaceful and centered. This Wesley leaned forward again and kissed him gently. “Let me undress you and see if you have any wounds. “ A smile played on his lips. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Reeling in shock, Angel allowed this Wesley to undress him, which he did quickly and quietly as if from frequent experience and with no shyness seeing him naked. “Well, I don’t see any obvious marks. Can you tell me what happened?” This Wesley tucked a sheet over his body but rubbed his hand on his thigh in a familiar way. 

Angel opened his mouth to speak. “Wesley? Wesley?”

Wesley looked at him with a small smile. “Yes, Angel?” 

Angel broke down. His Wesley was lost to him. Broken and bleeding and dead and gone. All those years of friendship and love and hate and regret and sorrow. His dearest friend, his brother in arms. Never had the time to make it right. Never would see him again. His body was wracked with sobs of grief and guilt that he had not allowed himself to shed. 

This Wesley leaned forward and held him gently, stroking the back of his neck until he calmed. “Angel. It’s okay. We can talk about it later. I’ll call Willow and let her know that you won’t be coming after all. I’m sure she will be worried and we can’t risk it in her condition.” Wesley stood as if to depart. 

Angel held his arm. “Don’t go. You might leave me again. “

Wesley looked down at him quizzically. “Why would I leave? I love you. We have only been married nine months. I’m not bored with you yet.” He smiled at him kindly.

Married? What? What was going on? Wesley leaned down and began kissing him again. His brain and body were confused by the messages that *his* Wesley would never be doing this. But his Wesley was gone. This Wesley’s mouth was warm and loving, pressing and insistent. Angel closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the affection coming from him and fill his intense emptiness. Wesley lay him down gently, running his hands down his arms and chest in a very intimate way that was comforting and strange. He had never been touched by his Wesley like this but it was clear that the Angel from this world had. He allowed himself to be comforted. He could not remember the last time anyone had touched him in a caring way. So much deep affection and genuine love. He didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want to remember the harshness, the dark, the danger. Wesley slipped his hands under the sheets and ran warm, teasing hands down his belly. His stomach began to jump in a funny way. Wesley‘s fingers traced the edge of his unintended erection playfully. He moaned softly. Oh God. His brain was screaming at him. This isn’t Wesley. This isn’t Wesley. But it was, in a way. He pulled back and hit the headboard. Wesley looked up at him surprised. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice filled with worry. 

Angel was overwhelmed with a thousand sensations. Desire, fear, grief, joy; all mixing together in a cacophony of emotional overload. “Wesley. Wesley. I missed you. I missed you so much. I never told you I forgive you. I never made it right between us. You were my brother, my other half, and I needed you. I’m sorry. “ He wept bitterly.

Wesley was taken aback. “What are you talking about?” he said reaching out to him.

Angel opened his mouth to speak again but Anne poked her head in the room. “Charles says that Angel’s car isn’t here. How did he get back to the hotel?”

Wesley looked at her and then back at Angel. “What happened, Angel?”

Angel shuddered and looked at his old friend’s faces. “I didn’t come here by car. I was in the sewers and then I was here, on the floor.” he said, looking back at his lap.

Wesley wrinkled his brow. “Why were you in the sewers? I thought you were going to Sunnydale to see Willow and Tara.”

Angel looked up. “Tara is dead.”

Wesley recoiled. “What? What are you talking about?”

Angel stared at him. “Tara is dead. You are dead. You are dead, I saw you.”

Wesley blinked. “I don’t think you are alright. I want you to lie down. I’m going to find out what is going on. “

He slipped the sheet further up Angel’s body and shut off the small light. He stole out of the bedroom with Anne and went into the nursery. “Move Connor into your room tonight, okay? I don’t want him seeing Angel this way.”

Anne nodded. “Yeah. No problem. What should we do?”

Wesley grimaced. “I don’t know. I’m going to look around for a clue. Do some research. Just take care of Connor for me, okay?”

Anne nodded again and touched his arm. “I’m sure Angel will be okay.” She walked over to Connor and gently lifted him out of bed before walking down the hall towards the room she shared with Gunn and Iggy.

Wesley walked downstairs, deep in thought. Angel had been fine when he left. What happened? Where was his car? He walked over to the front door. It was quiet outside. He turned to go to his office and his foot kicked something down the stairs. He walked over to the object and bent down to retrieve it. An orb. The orb, Wesley realized, the one Angel tried to hide from him. It was dark inside, no visions of hell, nothing. He shook it. Nothing. Maybe I broke it when I kicked it, he thought. He took it into his office and put it on his desk. He pulled out a few books from his bookshelf and began to look up information about amnesia and memory repression. An hour later he stretched out his back and rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. Zilch. Nada. Nothing like what Angel was going through. And what he had said. Wesley realized he had forgotten to call Willow in his concern for Angel and cursed at himself for being so selfish. He picked up the telephone and dialed. 

“Hello, Willow. Yes, it’s Wesley. Yes. Is Tara okay? Good. No, actually I am calling about Angel. He won’t be able to make it out to Sunnydale this weekend I’m afraid and…What? What do you mean? No, that’s not possible. Wait. No, don’t put down the phone… Willow? Willow? “ 

Wesley pulled the telephone away from his ear in alarm as a familiar male voice picked up the phone. “Wes, miss me already? Hello? Wes?”

Wesley slowly put the receiver back to his ear. “Angel? Is that you? What are you doing there?”

He heard Angel on the other end of the phone. “Are you okay, Wes? You sound upset.”

Wesley walked with the telephone over to his office door, peering up the staircase to the second floor. All looked quiet. “Angel. Come. Home. Now.” He hung up before Angel could reply. He grabbed a knife from the weapons cabinet and slipped it into his back pocket before climbing the stairs to the second floor, ignoring the ringing telephone in his office. 

He looked down the hall. Anne and Gunn’s door was closed. He entered his son’s bedroom. Connor wasn’t here. Good. He slipped into the bedroom and stood listening quietly. No sound. His hand slid up the wall until it made contact with the light switch. He flipped it on and readied his body for an attack. None came. The Angel figure was asleep in his bed, twitching slightly as if from a bad dream. Wesley slowly walked up to him. He pulled the knife quietly from his back pocket. The Angel figure didn’t move, didn’t appear dangerous. He rolled over on his side. Wesley noticed for the first time small healed burn marks on this Angel’s shoulders and back. His Angel didn’t have those wounds. Wesley reached out to touch them with his fingertips. The marks were real. The Angel figure started and sat up, pulling the sheet around him. Wesley slid the knife quietly back into his pocket. “It’s okay. I was just checking on you.”

Angel looked distressed. “It is really hard looking at you. I never thought we would see each other again.”

Wesley sat on the edge of the bed warily. “You aren’t my Angel, are you?”

Angel blinked. “Your Angel. No. I am not him. You are…married to him?”

Wesley smiled. “Yes. Who are you then?”

Angel’s mouth pulled into a sad grimace. “Angel, too. What’s left of me, anyway.”

Wesley pointed to the burns. “What happened?”

Angel fingered them gently. “Dragon. Just after you died. “

Wesley stiffened. “I died? Let me try to understand. You are Angel from another place and time and the other Wesley is…dead?”

Angel nodded. “I found the orb in the sewer. It let me come here. I saw things in it. Happy things. Your Angel talking to Anne, laughing with Lorne, playing chess with David Nabbit, things I don’t have anymore. I didn’t realize he also had you. Or how he had you.”

“Oh.” said Wesley. “What was it like with your Angel and the other me?” 

Angel looked down and stuffed his fists into his eyes. “Wonderful. Horrible. Everything. Nothing. Loss. Betrayal. Friendship. Brotherhood. So much. I miss him.”

Wesley reached out to comfort him. Angel pulled back. “We weren’t involved. He was in love with Fred before she became Illyria.”

Wesley raised his eyebrows. “Fred changed her name to Illyria? Why?” 

Angel looked at him. “No Illyria here? What happened to Fred?”

“Nothing.” said Wesley. “She’s down the hall; she and Lorne are probably sleeping.”

Angel’s mouth hung open. “She is alive? I need to see her. Lorne is here? He and Fred are a couple?”

Wesley nodded. “Yes. For a while now. Let’s take a step back. You are a different Angel. From a different time and place. It is just like here, except for the lives of the people. Like a fork in the road. You go one way and my Angel goes another. I think that might be right. So... Some are lost in your world. Some are lost in mine. Are you still a detective? Do you know about the Shanshu? Does Spike have a soul?”

Angel pulled his knees to his chest. “I was a detective before I took over Wolfram and Hart. I can’t Shanshu because I signed over my prophecy with my blood. Spike has a soul, he will probably Shanshu.”

Wesley absorbed this information. “You work for our archenemies. Were they friends in your place?” 

Angel shook his head. “No. I made a deal to save someone I loved. It worked out for him, but not for everyone else. I lost Doyle, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, and you, Wes. The price was very high. But Connor is happy. The apocalypse is averted. He can go back to college and live his life. It’s all I have left.”

Wesley‘s mind reeled in shock. Most of his friends were lost in this other Angel’s dimension. It shook him to the core. He realized Angel said something odd. “Connor is in college?”

Angel looked up. “Does he exist here, too? “

Wesley nodded and gave a brief laugh. “He’s not in college though. He is barely potty trained.”

Angel started making huffing noises. “What are you talking about? He was gone. You stole him. I never saw him grow up.”

Wesley stood. “No. Connor is fine. Angel and I raise him. He is our son. Connor Liam Wyndham-Pryce. “

Angel threw off the sheet. He looked menacingly at Wesley. “Where is my son?” he demanded.

Wesley held up his hands. “He is safe. Calm down. Tell me what happened to your Connor.”

Angel sank back into the pillows. He looked distressed. Slowly he told the long sad story about Holtz, Sahjhan, the deceptive prophecy, Wesley’s cut throat, Quortoth, trying to murder Wesley at the hospital, crazed teenage Connor, the rescue from the bottom of the sea, the Beast, Jasmine, and killing Connor to save him.

Wesley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was all so familiar yet completely alien to all that he understood. This didn’t happen, his mind screamed. But it did, somewhere else. Somewhere where there was only suffering and bereavement. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling grief for the sad figure before him. A version of his Angel, lost and alone. He sat back down beside him on the bed and gently touched his arm. “I’m sorry for your loss. It sounds like you have had a really hard time of it. You are safe here. Don’t worry. I want to tell you some things, but I want you to be calm. Okay?” asked Wesley.

Angel looked up and nodded. Wesley continued. “Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred are alive. They live here at the hotel. Lorne and Anne are also here. Cordelia and Doyle are married and have twins that are ten months old. Connor is a toddler. Angel and I are married and we are raising him. We are expecting a daughter. She is being carried by Tara.“

Angel’s face twisted in pain. All the people he loved. All the people he lost. The Angel from this place had them, enjoyed them, and loved them. 

Wesley continued. “When I found out about the prophecy I went to Angel. We figured out how to defeat Holtz and eventually we were able to kill Sahjhan. Connor is not in any danger. He is a regular and normal child.”

Angel looked down again. His thoughts were in a whirl. So easy. It would have been so easy to avoid the pain and loss in his dimension. It all traced back to the point when Wesley did or did not tell him about the false prophecy. It was the fork that split them in two. “Why?” he asked softly.

“Why, what?” asked Wesley.

“Why did you tell this Angel about the prophecy but my Wes didn’t?” he asked.

Wesley sat quietly for a moment before answering. “I’m not sure. I don’t know his thoughts, obviously. But I told Angel because I trusted him, and I loved him and Connor. Not the way I love him now, but the seeds of it were there, and I hoped I could feel something from him too. I guess I realized that I wanted to help him avoid the prophecy so I could be with him and Connor. I didn’t want to leave. I wanted us to be a family. I had to help him. He loved Connor so much. It was so wonderful to see. I couldn’t let him lose that. I decided to completely trust him. So I did.” 

Angel’s mouth worked as he thought this over. His Wesley must not have trusted him, not enough anyway. He must have done or said things that made a rift in their friendship. He could think of several, and Wesley had probably felt many more. Ultimately, they were both to blame, not sharing their feelings or having one honest damned conversation after Wesley found out that Angel slept with Darla. He had lost Wesley‘s devotion and loyalty. And this is how it played out. Two foolish men and their pride. One dead and one a shell of the hero he had been. Angel closed his eyes against the grief. 

Wesley reached out and touched his arm gently. “I would like you to rest. I’ll stay with you, okay? I’ll sit in the chair by the window. We can talk more later.” He walked over and shut off the light. Angel heard him settle in the chair quietly, with the grace that only Wesley could possess. Except when he was being impossibly clumsy, of course. But Angel remembered loving that about his friend too. He felt a little better. He had a chance to make it right with this Wesley. Maybe it would fix something that was broken inside him. He felt so tired and closed his eyes, listening to the comforting sound of Wesley’s gentle breathing.

*******************************************  
Sunnydale

Angel called the number at Wesley’s desk again. No answer. He turned to a confused Willow. “I have to go. Wesley is in trouble. I’ll call you later, okay?” He kissed her and Tara on the cheek and ran out to the GTX, hopping inside and speeding down the quiet streets. He was gripped with fear. Was Wesley hurt, was Connor? He stepped on the accelerator and pushed towards home. 

Tara looked at Willow with alarm. The baby was moving very rapidly. She felt ill. Willow helped her down on the couch. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. This will all be over in a few days. “ said Willow soothingly, stroking her forehead. A sharp sting struck her own middle, taking her breath away. She grasped for the telephone. I’ve gotta get help. she thought in alarm, the babies.   
***********************************************  
Hyperion

An hour later, Angel peeled into the Hyperion parking lot. He was grateful he had not been stopped by the police; his reckless driving certainly entitled him to a ticket or a night in jail. He had driven on the breakdown lane and swerved wildly in and out of traffic, miles and miles above the speed limit, depending on his preternatural instincts to keep him from wrapping around a telephone pole.

He dashed inside. The lobby was deserted and quiet. He ran upstairs. No noise. Everybody must be asleep he thought, or hoped. He ran to his bedroom and went inside. Connor wasn’t in his bed. Angel panicked, throwing open the partition doors and turning on the light. Wesley was slumped in the chair by the window. Angel grabbed him and fearfully pulled him up. “Angel. What’s wrong?” Wesley cried out, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Angel let go of his arms and held him close. “Where’s Connor?” he said anxiously.

Wesley shook his head to clear it. “Umm, he is in with Anne and Gunn tonight. I didn’t want him to see you like this. I mean him. “

Angel looked at Wesley hard. “Him, who?”

Wesley nodded in the direction of their bed. Under the covers was a man who looked exactly like him. Angel blinked repeatedly, sure it was an illusion. The figure turned over and the sheet fell off him, revealing a familiar naked body. He turned to Wes. “What the hell are you doing with some naked guy that looks like me?” he demanded.

Wesley burst out laughing. “This is not what you are thinking. He is you. Your doppelganger, I believe.”

Angel looked confused. “Like evil Willow? Is he evil too? Why is he in our bed naked?”

Wesley sat down. “He came here from the orb.”

Angel’s mind froze. The damned orb. Would it never stop bringing him bad luck? “So my evil twin came from the orb. I saw that place. It is some kind of hell. And why is he naked?”

Wesley sighed. “Okay, Mr. one-track-mind. I undressed him because I thought it was you. But it was not. He has burns from a fight with a dragon on his back.”

Angel absorbed this. “A dragon. I saw that.” He turned in horror. “Did he talk, did he tell you?”

Wesley nodded. “I’m dead. Most of our friends are dead. And about Connor. Yes. He told me.”

Angel knelt down and put his head in Wesley’s lap. “Now you know why I didn’t want to tell you. It was so awful. “

Wesley stroked his hair. “I understand. We have to help him though. He is all alone.”

Angel looked up. “It’s not because there are two of us now, is it?” he asked, only half-teasing.

Wesley stuck out his tongue at him. “What a thing to ask me. Why, would you say yes?” he teased back.

Angel cocked his eyebrows. “ I am not sharing my one and only perfect Wesley with any imposters.”

Wesley ran his hand lovingly over Angel’s cheek. “I only want you, Angel. I just want to do the right thing, okay?”

Angel nodded and kissed his palm gently. “That’s part of why I love you so much, Wes.”

The Angel on the bed stirred and moaned in his sleep. Angel stood and turned his back to Wesley, holding out his arms protectively. Wesley stood up behind him and pushed him aside. “I’ve already seen him naked. I don’t think he is a threat.”

Angel sighed. “I guess not.” He approached the bed cautiously. The Angel on the bed cried out and suddenly sat up. 

The two Angels looked at each other for a long moment, identical curious and angry expressions in their dark brown eyes. Wesley could see when they were side by side, that they actually did look very different. The other Angel had hunched shoulders and a constant furrowed brow. His eyes were pained and distant and had none of the open gentleness that was in his husband’s charming gaze. He didn’t know why it wasn’t apparent to him before. 

Wesley cleared his throat. Both Angels turned to look at him. “I’m going to go to the kitchen and get you both something to drink. I’ll be back in a few minutes. “ he said. Wesley walked forward and brushed his lips against his husband’s briefly. The other Angel watched inquisitively. Wesley felt self-conscious and quickly left the room.

When he returned the other Angel was up and dressed in borrowed clothes. In the familiar shirt and pants he was an alarmingly exact duplicate. Wesley walked up to his Angel and handed him a mug. “Here you go.” he said. Angel took it with a smile. Wesley handed the other mug of pig’s blood to their visitor. “I hope you drink pig’s blood too, you don’t eat people, do you?” he asked anxiously.

The other Angel took the mug and shook his head. “The last time I drank live human blood was…actually it was you, Wesley. I mean my Wesley. When he rescued me from the bottom of the ocean. I drank from Lilah too, but she was already dead.” 

His twin looked interested so Angel continued. “Connor locked me a box at the bottom of the ocean. Wesley searched for me for months and finally found me. To revive me he fed me from his arm. My Wesley had a thin scar there, and a deeper one on his throat. “ Angel reached out to touch Wesley’s neck. He was shocked from what he saw. Wesley’s throat had many small fang marks. 

“Were you attacked by another vampire in this world?” Angel asked.

Wesley shook his head. “No. It is voluntary.” he said glancing at his husband.

Angel looked between them both. “Oh. No one let me do that to them. I wasn’t that close to anybody to even consider it.” he said.

Wesley sat down on the bed. “Obviously we will want to take complete notes comparing both your life stories. It will be fascinating to document. We’ll get started on that tomorrow. In the meantime, we need to figure out what to do with you. You should stay here with us.”

The other Angel looked at the bed and inadvertently smirked. Wesley blushed. “No. I mean we will get you your own room. We will have to lock it though. I hope you understand. We will all need time to adjust to this new situation. Having two Angels.”

His Angel turned to the doppelganger. “How long are you here for?” he asked brusquely.

The other Angel shrugged. “I don’t know how to get back, and I don’t want to. There is nothing left for me. I am staying.” he said firmly.

Angel narrowed his eyes. “This is my world, my people. I’ll tell *you * how it is going to be. Don’t think I won’t stake you.”

The other Angel met his gaze. “I don’t think you will.”

Angel‘s eyes wavered. “Damn it. Fine. Just do what Wesley tells you, okay?”

Wesley stood and took the other Angel’s arm. “Come on.” He led him out to the hall and down a few doors. He opened the lock and walked inside, flipping on the light. “This room is clean. We can always switch it later if you want.” He stepped aside. 

The other Angel entered and walked over to the bed. “No, this is great. I am really tired. I’m not even sure if this is a dream or not.” he said sadly. 

Wesley’s heart hurt for him. There but for the grace of God, he thought. He walked over and touched Angel’s shoulder gently. “Get some rest. In the morning I will bring you some blood and let you meet the other versions of your friends one by one. Okay?” he asked gently.

Angel nodded and turned to get undressed again. He looked at Wesley. Wesley smiled briefly and left the room, locking it behind him. He went down to Anne’s room and knocked. No answer. They must be asleep. He sighed and went back to his bedroom. Angel was pacing back and forth. He grabbed Wesley close as he entered. “God, I was worried.” he said, kissing his forehead.

Wesley smiled. “It’s fine. I don’t think he is dangerous. I think he is just hurt and terribly sad. But I also think he might be a permanent addition to our family if we can’t get him back. The orb is dark and might be broken. “

Angel considered this. “I don’t know what to think. He really freaks me out. It’s like me if I was crazy.”

Wesley grinned at him. “If?”

Angel smiled back. “You’ve got a smart mouth Wes; let’s put it to better use.” He pressed Wesley into a kiss, trying to claim him completely for himself, half afraid of what Wesley might feel about the other Angel. Wesley understood Angel’s dilemma and wanted to do whatever it took that would make Angel believe he would not break the sanctity of their marriage bed. He began undressing them both and fell back onto the bed, pulling Angel on top of him. He removed his glasses and turned his face to his husband. Angel kissed him hard, running his lips down Wesley’s neck and nuzzling him close. Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel’s back and held him tightly. Angel looked at him. “I want to belong to you, Wes, completely.” he said.

“You do, I love you, Angel.” Wesley answered, running his hands up Angel’s back slowly. 

“No. I want you to take me.” Angel said, looking into his eyes.

“Oh. “ said Wesley, understanding his meaning. “Are you sure? This may not be the best time to try new things.”

Angel nodded. “I need to feel like you want to own only me. Okay?”

Wesley nodded and reached into the nightstand. He gently pushed Angel over onto his back. He covered his erection in the fragrant, slippery oil and slid on top of Angel, kissing him gently on the mouth. He ran his tongue over Angel’s chest and belly, seeking out the source of his arousal. He took Angel in his mouth, feeling him move and sigh under him. Angel’s hands ran through Wesley’s hair, consumed by desire and want. Wesley moved back up to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

Angel nodded. “Yes. Don’t worry, you can’t hurt me.” he said.

Wesley’s head snapped back. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asked testily.

Angel looked confused and then he laughed. “No. No. I don’t mean anything against *you* Wes. Just the vampire thing. You know, I’ve been shot, stabbed, run through with 2x4s. I have a high tolerance for any kind of pain. Nothing to do with you. I promise.” He kissed Wesley apologetically. “I should have explained that better, forgive me?”

Wesley looked mollified. “Okay.” He slowly began kissing Angel again, running his tongue over his jaw and ears, making Angel sigh and thrust up towards him. Wesley took a deep breath, feeling a little scared. He carefully pressed himself into Angel, feeling him push back against him to drive him deeper. Wesley tried to adjust to the odd feeling of being joined with Angel this way, vaguely cool and enveloped completely. He began to push into him, feeling dizzy from the excitement and wanting more. He thrust harder, groaning. Angel continued driving up against him, encouraging him to push harder. Wesley’s arms trembled from the waves of ecstasy flooding him, ramming into Angel now with complete abandon, wanting the intense feeling to never stop. He heard Angel cry out suddenly and climax against his stomach. “Come for me, Wes.” he whispered hoarsely. 

Wesley thrust harder closing his eyes, his orgasm feeling like a flood through his body. Angel shuddered under him, whimpering, enjoying the warm sensation of Wesley spilling into his cool body. He pulled Wesley into another kiss and held him close so he wouldn’t pull away. Wesley laid his head on Angel’s chest, willing his heart to slow down. Angel licked at the sheen of sweat on his forehead, brushing the hair off his brow. “I love you, Wes.” he said. 

“I love you, Angel. Was it…was it okay?” Wesley asked hesitantly.

“Yes, God yes.” Angel said rubbing his back. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he teased.

Wesley looked at him. “I think I would remember.” he said archly. 

Angel smiled briefly at him. “You won’t leave me, will you?” he asked.

Wesley shook his head. “How could you think that? No, I would never leave you. You are my heart.”

“And you are my soul.” Angel finished.

“Yes.” Wesley said. “We can’t be divided.” He moved to lay beside Angel running his long fingers gently over his chest and snuggling up close. He closed his eyes. Maybe I should check on the other Angel again, he thought. I should call Willow too, he realized. But he was very tired. Tomorrow, he thought and fell asleep.

*********************************************

Wesley awoke alone in the bed. He sat up and put on his glasses. Angel wasn’t here. He padded over to the bathroom. No Angel. He sighed, took a shower and got dressed. Wesley walked down the hall to check on Connor. He knocked and heard someone approaching. Gunn answered. “Hey Wes, Connor is outside walking Iggy with Anne, I was just getting dressed.”

Wesley waited for him. “Charles. I need to tell you something.” he said and explained what had happened the night before.

Gunn sat on the edge of the bed holding his shoe in the air. “Is this a joke?” he asked. 

“No.” said Wesley. “It’s all true. “

“Damn.” said Gunn, leaning down to put on his shoe. “What are we going to do with him?”

Wesley shrugged. “We have to let him stay here. He has nowhere to go and no way to get back. We need to do a lot of research to figure this out. In the meantime, I think we should make him feel welcome. He’s not a demon. He *is* Angel, just a different version of him. “

Gunn nodded. “Okay. Take me to him. I gotta see this.” 

They left the room and walked down the hall. Wesley reached into his pocket for the key and realized he didn’t need it. The door was ajar. He opened it cautiously. No one was inside. Angel had gotten out.

~End of Part One~


End file.
